indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Vaishnavas T
INDEX "T" 1. TAPANA ACARYA CCU 2. TAPANA MISRA GVA,CCU,CC 3. TAIRTHIKA BRAHMANA GVA 4. TELAI GVA 5. THAKURA DASA GVA 6. THAKURA DASA VAISNAVA GVA 7. THAKURAPRASADA DASA GVA 8. TILAKARAMA DASA GVA 9. TOTARAMDASA BABA GVJ 10. TULASI DASA GVA 11. TULASI DEVI DASI GVA 12. TULASI MISRA/PADICHA GVA,CCU,BMO 13. TULASI MISRA GVA 14. TULASIRAMA DASA GVA 15. TRAILOKYANATHA MISRA GVA 16. TRIBHANGADASA BABAJI GVJ 17. TRIMALLA BHATTA GVA,CCU 18. TRIVIKRAMANANDA DEVA GVA 1, TAPANA ACARYA: A brahmana from Phulia and a resident of Nilacala, he belonged to the spiritual lineage of Lord Caitanya. 2. TAPANA MISRA: He was a brahmana born in a village on the bank of the Ganges in the eastern part of Bengal. Although he made considerable effort to rise to greater heights of spiritual advancement (sadhya-sadhana), he was not successful. Later, when Nimai Pandita was touring East Bengal, Tapana Misra had a dream early one morning in which he was directed by a divine form to meet Nimai Pandita. He was told that Nimai Pandita was none other than the Supreme Lord Himself and would teach him sadhya-sadhana tattva. Thereafter the divine form disappeared and Tapana Misra began to weep. Tapana then found Lord Gauranga and surrendered at His lotus feet, humbly requesting spiritual guidance. Lord Caitanya instructed Tapana Misra in the process for spiritual advancement in the age of Kali-yuga, the congregational chanting of the holy name of the Lord. Tapana considered himself deeply blessed and expressed his desire to accompany Lord Gauranga to Navadvipa. Lord Gauranga, however, advised Tapana to go to Varanasi immediately, assuring him that they would meet again there. The Lord embraced Tapana, who swooned in ecstasy at the touch of the Lord. Thereafter, Tapana Misra and his family went to Kasi. Later Lord Caitanya, while on His way to Vrndavana, halted briefly at Varanasi and again met Tapana Misra. Upon returning from Vrndavana the Lord stayed in Kasi for two months. On both occasions the Lord ate at the house of Tapana Misra and stayed with Candrasekhar Vaidya. It was due to Tapana Misra's efforts that the Lord showered His mercy upon the mayavadi sannyasis of Kasi. Tapana was present at the Bindumadhava Temple when the Lord converted Prakasananda and other sannyasis. Raghunatha Bhatta Gosvami was the son of Tapana Misra (See also "Raghunatha Bhatta"). (Murari 4.1.15, CBh. 1.10.106, 1.14.116-115, CC. 2.17.83-100) 3. TAIRTHIKA BRAHMANA: See "Satyabhanu Upadhyaya." (Namamrtasamudra 214) 4. TELAI: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.160) 5. THAKURA DASA: A brahmana disciple of Srinivasa Acarya. (Karnananda 1) 6. THAKURA VAISNAVA: He translated Ujjvala nilamani into Bengal verse. (Bangiya Sahitya Sevaka) 7. THAKURAPRASADA DASA: He was the brother of Syamananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Purva 15.34-35) 8. TILAKARAMA DASA: A disciple of Abhirama Gosvami. At the command of Abhirama, he wrote Abhirama lilamrta, consisting of twenty chapters. The book contains the lila of Abhirama. 9. TOTA RAMDASA BABA: He was a Dravidian brahmana and the head of the Vaisnavas in Navadvipa. His name was originally Ramdasa Misra. He went to Navadvipa to study the philosophical system called Nyaya. However, before he could finish his studies he was drawn to the ascetic way of life, thus he gave up his studies and went to Sri Vrndavana. There he performed bhajan at the thaura on the southern side of the temple of Sri Sri Gopinatha. He stayed there for a long period of time until he received an order from Sriman Mahaprabhu to come to Navadvipa to supervise His seva. At that time there was a great deal of chaos in regards to the seva of the Deity of Lord Caitanya because the Gosvamis were very poor and there was no permanent temple established. Thus the Deity of Mahaprabhu was taken in rotation to the houses of various sevakas. In this way His service was being cared on. From time to time, due to the threats of evil persons, the Deity had to be kept hidden. Following the Lord's order, Ramdasa went to Navadvipa and fixed his asana under the ten Ashata (peepal) trees near the Ganges. With tilak on his forehead, tulasi beads around his neck and dressed as a mendicant, he was considered to be a mad man by many of the residents of Navadvipa, who enjoyed poking fun at him, but he tolerated their abusive language with composure and equanimity. Once, out of curiosity, he asked one of the taunters a few questions regarding the problems of Nyaya. Unable to give an answer, the man later conveyed the questions to his teacher. Guessing that the man who had asked the questions must be a great scholar, the teacher went to Ramdasa and discussed philosophy with him. It is said that one morning two philosophers were arguing back and forth while bathing in the Ganges and thus spent the entire day immersed in discussion. In the evening Ramdasa Babaji came to the Ganges and immediately settled the argument between the two men. The philosophers were very surprised and pleased by the presentation of the ascetic who stood before them with begging bowl in hand. After this incident Ramdasa's fame as a great scholar was broadcast far and wide. Once while Ramdasa was absorbed in meditation, a wicked fellow placed a string of shoes around his neck. At that time Dewan Ganga Govinda Singh happened to be passing by in a boat. Shocked and aggrieved to see a Vaisnava insulted in such a way, He asked Ramdasa who the culprit was. But Ramdasa, who was in profound meditation, did not answer. Gangagovinda then went straight to the King of Navadvipa, Maharaja Krsnacandra and explained what he had seen. Upset about the incident, the king immediately went to see Sri Ramdasa to beg forgiveness for this offensive act which took place within his kingdom. Thereafter Sri Ramdasa and the king discussed at length the different systems of Indian philosophy. The king was deeply impressed with the profound and scholarly presentation of Sri Ramdasa and thus bestowed upon him the title of "Tota". From that time onwards, Sri Ramdasa became known as Tota Ramdasa. Ramdasa used to perform the seva to Sri Giridhari, keeping the Deity with him under the trees. But later, after the king had several philosophical discussions with Ramdasa, he decided to donate six acres of land, free of tax, to set up an asrama for the Deity. The house which was built on that land became famous as Bada Akhda. Even now it is being managed by the descendants of Ramdasa's disciples. Influenced by the sincere efforts and infinite concern exhibited by Sri Ramdasa, the present site of the compound and courtyard for the Deity of Mahaprabhu was chosen and improved, the old temple rebuilt and the arrangements for the daily puja were made. The day of Sri Ramdasa's disappearance is the tenth day of the full moon in the month of Pausa (Dec.-Jan.). There is a deed in Bengali written in 1785 A.D. (1202 Bengali year), stating that the land granted to Tota Ramdasa babaji for the service of the Deity of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu should be exempt from tax. 10. TULASI DASA: He was the son of Rasamaya and the sankirtana guru of Sri Gopijanavallava dasa, the author of Sri Rasikamangala. Rasikananda used to worship his guru by offering new clothes. Being unable to water the Tulasi tree, Rasika used to pour water on the feet of Tulasi dasa. (Rasikamangala Daksina 4.53-54, Purva 1.64-66) 11. TULASI DEVI DASI: She was a disciple of Rasikananda. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.111) 12. TULASI MISRA/PADICHA: He was an Odiya Gaura devotee and was a companion of Mahaprabhu in Nanda Utsava (CC. 2.15.20). (Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 238, Devakinandana 113, Vrndavanadasa 107, Namamrtasamudra 167) 13. TULASI MISRA: He was an Oriya devotee of Lord Caitanya. (Namamrtasamudra 50, Vaisnava Vandana) 14. TULASIRAMA DASA: He was a disciple of Srinivasa Acarya and a Tantubaya (weaver) by caste. (Karnananda 1) 15. TRAILOKYANATHA MISRA: He was the younger son of Upendra Misra and the uncle of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu. (CC. 1.13.58) 16. TRIBHANGADASA BABAJI: He was born in a Satsudra family of Kirtipura village in the district of Mursidavad. His parents were Chavilal and Garavini. Even as a child Tribhanga exhibited strong religious tendencies. When he went to till the fields he would take with him the deity of Vrnda devi, installed in a small earthen vessel, and offer water and food to her first before eating. In his youth Tribhanga had considerable association with the two famous Vaisnavas--Sri Krsnacandra Modal and Sri Banawarilal Sinhaji. Thus Tribhanga developed an intense desire to mold his life after the example of these two great devotees. Understanding the boys spiritual tendencies, Srila Mandal Mahasaya when visiting Kirtipura took Tribhanga away from his home and sent him to Tithagrama, where his Sri Guru pata was established. There he arranged for Tribhanga to accept initiation in the family of Mother Jangava (Jahnava?). Thereafter Tribhanga was engaged in serving all the Gosvamis, Thakuras and devotees there. After some time, Mandalji arranged for Tribhanga to study the Manaharasagi style of music from the famous Sri Dinudasa. After a few years, he was appointed by Sinhaji to the service the Vaisnavas of the Harivasara of Pancthupi. Once, being ordered by Sinhaji, Tribhangadasa went to Vrndavana and returned to Pancthupi on foot, carrying with him only 4 annas in his pocket. At one time Tribhanga took permission from Sinhaji and went to Nilacala where he accepted the garb of a Vaisnava from Sri Radharamanacarana dasa babaji and received the name Banayarilal dasa. However, he was more commonly known as Tribhangadasa. For four or five months he lived with the babaji in Jhanjpita village, who then sent Tribhanga back to Pancthupi to serve Sinhaji. After the departure of Sinhaji, his son Sri Vijaya kisore Sinha entrusted Tribhanga with the charge of Harivasara. Tribhanga was expert at singing about the pastimes of the Lord. He took some lessons on Manaharasahi style of kirtana from the school of Srila Advaita dasa babaji Maharaja during his stay in Pancthupi. From 1927 A.D. onwards, being directed by Sriman Nityananda Prabhu, Tribhanga dasa dedicated himself to reforming the temples of Ekacakra and to regularly serving them. Till the end of his life he was engaged in this way. He regularly visited various places to collect funds for this purpose. From 1929 A.D. onwards he made arrangements for the performance of continual sankirtana and distribution of prasada to numerous devotees on the occasion of the appearance day celebration of Nityananda Prabhu. In 1944 A.D. after the completion of the birthday ceremony of Sri Nityananda as usual, he addressed Nityananda, "Nitai, give me my ticket"--he then closed his eyes and departed from this world. 17. TRIMALA BHATTA: When Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu visited South India, He stayed in the house of Trimalla Bhatta in Sri Rangakshetra. His brothers were Venkata and Pravodhanada and his son was the famous Gopala Bhatta. (Murari 3.15.10, Caitanyacartamrtamahakavya 13.4, CC. 2.1.99) 18. TRIVIKRAMANANDA DEVA: He was a sixth generation descendent of Sri Rasika Murari. He wrote Sri Vrndavanapadakalpataru in songs, translated Syamananda Sataka into Odiya verse and composed fourteen padas.